Mission
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Remus and Tonks must complete a mission for the Order. Involves Muggle-clubbing, elusive targets, and some surprise kissing.


AN- My first ever Remus/Tonks! Came to me at 2:00 in the morning, when I was talking to a friend and looking at Remus/Tonks pictures on deviantart.

Enjoy! This takes place during OotP.

* * *

So, Nymphdora Tonks is dressed in a mini skirt over tights and a leather jacket over a bright pink tank-top. She's wearing her favorite combat boots and her hair is the exact same shade as the shirt. She crosses her arms over her chest and sniffs.

"You look like an old bugger."

Remus Lupin glances down at this brown trousers and blue sweater-vest. Tonks had somehow managed to convince him against the wizard robes and had to wrestle a tie away from him earlier in the day.

"I don't think I'll stand out too much," Remus muses, "What with the drinking and the drugs."

"Don't forget the sex," Tonks adds with a grin and has the delight of seeing Remus blush.

She never thought someone thirteen years her senior would be so…prude-ish. No wonder Sirius loved cracking sex jokes, she thinks.

"It doesn't matter. I'm there merely as your backup, Dora."

Tonks' nose wrinkles but she otherwise ignores the name; Remus refuses to call her Tonks and she'll never let a soul call her Nymphdora. So they settled on a compromise: which incidentally was the name her father used for her. The one she used to hate.

They arrive outside the Muggle club and Tonks flashes a flirtatious smile at the bouncer as they slip inside. Remus quickly realizes he sticks out like a sore thumb and Tonks manages to hide the snicker underneath the layer of room-rumbling music that plays.

"We're looking for Mundungus," Remus reminds her, as if she somehow forgot in the last thirty minutes.

"Should we split up?" Tonks asks, her body grooving instinctively to the music.

"I think it would be eas-"

"Merlin, I love this song!" she exclaims as the music quickly changes to something even more upbeat.

Before he can say a word, she grabs his hand and drags him into the mosh pit in front of the stage. There, she moves her body in a complicated rhythm that Remus can't mimic and feels even more like a fool.

But, even with all the eyes and fingers on him, he can't keep his own eyes off her. Tonks, normally the klutziest girl he has ever had the fortune to meet, was swaying and moving with such precision, that if it wasn't for the bubble-gum hair, he would have thought it was a different girl.

Her eyes suddenly pop open and she smiles, one of the most genuine smiles he's ever seen and Remus finds himself smiling back and actually trying to dance and it certainly doesn't feel like he's thirteen years older.

"You're a pretty good-" he starts.

"Mundungus!"

Remus whips around and spots the filthy coat that he can almost smell from the other side of the club. Tonks makes her way toward him, her klutzy nature making a roaring comeback as she stumbles into dancers and waiters. Remus is only a few feet behind her and spies Mundungus slipping out a side door.

"To the left, Dora!"

Tonks changes her direction and barrels out the side door into a darkened alley, her head whipping from side to side as she desperately looks for a man no longer there.

"Wanker! He probably saw us coming, the scum," Tonks mutters, kicking a trash can.

"We'll have to report back to the order. They'll need to know he's in the wind again."

Tonks sighs. "My first big mission and I screw it up. Typical."

"No, you did fine," Remus insists. "It's my one hundredth mission and I lost him too."

Suddenly she grins. "This is true. You were too busy dancing to notice anything again. I'd never peg you for a clubber, Remus."

It's his turn to grin. "A regular party animal."

He likes her laugh, he realizes as she lets out a quiet snort. It's very rare to hear, what with the usually subdued nature their job brings.

"We should get going," Remus says.

Then they hear the footsteps. Heavy, with purpose. Definitely not Mundungus, who would never walk as to let his enemies know he's there. They can only mean one thing; trouble.

Quick as a flash, Tonks presses Remus against the wall and smashes her lips to his. He's surprised of course but slowly finds his hands coming around her body, pulling her closer. His lips match her pattern and, Merlin, why hasn't he done this before?

"Oy!" the footsteps have stopped. "This area is closed off. Go back inside."

Tonks breaks away with an audible sound, and turns to the man with a charming smile. "Sorry, just got carried away, with the music and all. Come along, Hun."

She grabs Remus' hand and drags him into the club where the music is still pounding and the bodies are still moving.

"So…" Remus says.

"So…" Tonks mimics with a grin. "Wanna dance some more?"

"But, the order," Remus hedges.

Tonks waves her hand, "Mundungus won't be in the wind for a few hours now that he's been spotted. They don't need to know right away. Besides, you have an entire teenager-dome to make up for. Starting with clubbing. Let's go, Lupin."

And Remus lets her grab his hand and bring him to the dance floor where she forces him into dancing to every fast song (and a couple slow ones) and he actually has a good time.

So, maybe the mission wasn't a complete bust.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness!


End file.
